Till This Day
by Likkle-Mizz-Music
Summary: This story is about Namine and Olette in High school. Through the good and bad.
1. Meeting him

**Author note**-Hello this is likkle-mizz-music, this is my fan fic story hope you enjoy. My big sis is brok3nwiings check out her profile XD.

Disclaimer- I do not own kingdom hearts 2/1/any ENJOY!!! XD J

**My life story**

OMG, the worse thing ever has happened. I can't believe it. I mean how good she do this? Okay let me start from the beginning...

"Namine?" Olette shouted "You coming?"

"errrr..."

"Kairi!"

"OH, yeah?"

"Are you coming?"

"Oh... okay." I replied, I wasn't aware on what was going on I just followed her. When we arrived to the girl's bathroom I took a sigh of relief. When I went inside a bunch of year 8 were there, sorting their hair, putting on lippy and mascara. It had to be Olette's cousin didn't it I mean she is the most annoying prissy girl I have ever met; next to Olette.

"Hi Sara!" Olette shrieked.

"Hi." She replied, she gave me a glare as if to say why are you here. Lucky for her I pretended not to notice.

"I'll be right back Nai okay?" Olette said turning to me.

"Yeah whatever." I replied.

Well this is very fun so let's go forward to a better bit.

The fire alarm(meeting him)

"7T, line up in a straight line!" Mr Lockheart; my form tutor shouted. Olette and I stood near the middle talking, laughing and giggling. When we got outside to where our form tutor had led us we all went silent... NOT! We shouted and laughed more than. When our form tutor walked down the line is when we really went silent. Then another class lined up next to us but before they did I spotted him; blonde hair spiked up using gel. His blue eyes met mine but moved away quickly.

"Cutie coming up." I whispered to Olette.

"Where?" she whispers back.

"I'll tell you when...NOW!" I whisper.

"Yeah," She replies.

"Do you know him?" I ask her.

"No, you should talk to him." She replies.

"Nah I'm not sure anyway." I say. I was, he was all I could think about. His hair was perfect, his eyes were fixed on to his form tutor. Then the day ended I was in a mega good mood. Didn't know why though.


	2. Alot has changed!

Year 8...I made it...

Wow, ALOT has changed, I and Olette are no longer friends, we had a big fight, and now we barely look at each other...I met a new girl "Yuna." She's peaceful and is an awesome drawer, singer and guitarist. This is awesome because we have so much in common. She has a boyfriend Tidus. He is a genius on piano, keyboard, drums and guitar.

I also have many more good friends...Lulu, Tifa, Yuffie and more. Remember that boy I was talking to Olette about, His name was: Roxas. Cute...But I told Olette and she told people. That's why we don't talk. He found out I liked him and just laughed. It broke my heart. But there's nothing I can do about it. I did see this other guy...Sora I think...Roxas' best friend...He's alright too...But that got out too...And Seifer keeps teasing me about it...

But I'm happy. Yuna is incredible sweet. So is Tidus. We talk. We are close then I and olette ever were.

"Hey Nai!" Yuna says then hugs me.

"Hey!" I hug back. "How are you and Tidus?"

She did this finger thing. She puts her two pointing fingers together. Kind of like a triangle with two sides. And bends them slightly.

"We talk and stuff and I heard him sing." She smiles.

"Well, was he any good?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's awesome!" She said excitedly.

Then a buzzer sounded signalising class.

"Umm... What lesson do we have now?" I asked quickly

"Umm...French I think..." she thought a moment "Yeah definitely french."

She smiled she was good at french. I was alright but just a bit better than average. Anyways. We head to french. On our way there I see Roxas. He looks at me than smiles. I look away.

"So, what do you want to do at lunch time?" Yuna asked me.

"Um...Let's ask Ti if he wants to go music department and we can play guitar and drums and stuff." I said back to her.

"Sure!" She replied happily.

A whole hour of french flew by. I and Yuna were talking, giggling and drawing through it all though...

"Let's go to the music department" I said to Yuna.

She nodded with agreement. We headed there. Tidus was waiting for us.

"Hey!" He said

"Hey!" Yuna and I said in unison.

"Let's go." Tidus said cheerfully.

We got a practise room and went crazy. Well Tidus did anyway. He played Drums over me and Yuna playing guitar and singing quietly. We taught each other new stuff on guitar. I think she is better than me but she insists I'm better. I just smile. About an hour later, the buzzer goes for last period.

"Aww, were not in the same class now Yunie!" I say.

"Yeah, you're with Tidus in Art and I'm in science!" She giggles and waves.

"Bye!" I say.

Me and Tidus walk to Art together. I saw Roxas and he smiled again. Then he walked on over to Tidus and me.

"Hey!" (He gave me total elevator eyes.)

"Hey, how you been mate?" Tidus said.

"I'm alright, you?" He answered still looking at me.

I looked down, then back up. "Ti, were gonna be late!"

"I've been alright, well gotta get to class, wait where are you heading for class?" He said.

"Art! Looks like we can walk together." Roxas announced.

Woo-Hoo! This would be awesome! I couldn't wait to see how this would mess up.


	3. Walking Home

**Walking home**

After a long hour of art it was time to go home. Yuna has to walk the other way home. So I was left walking by myself, jamming to my I-pod. Then Roxas appears by my side. And says something. But I couldn't read his lips, and then I took off my headphones and said

"What?"

"What you listening to?" He said back.

"I know music isn't what you wanna talk about. What do you want?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He answered.

"If you wanted to talk to music you would go to Hayner, Seifer or Axel. If you didn't want to talk about music what did you want?" I announced still walking at a slow pace, looking down at the concrete.

"Nothing." He replied.

I stopped walking, "Then what?" I asked curiously.

He lent in and kissed me on the lips. I didn't know how I felt. His lips were really soft. And I didn't know how to respond. Then he stopped.

"See ya round Namine!" Then he walked in the opposite direction.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

When I finally arrived at home. I called my best boy mate apart from Tidus-Hope.

"I need to talk to you right away!" I said to him urgently.

"I'll be right over!" He replied.

I panicked what would I say. He kissed me. No one would believe me. They would say it's sad...Hope should believe me.

The doorbell sounded, I answered it with a hurry.

"Hey!" Hope said cheerfully.

"Hey, come in," He stepped inside, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Umm...Can I have some water please?" He asked politely.

"Yeah!" I said as I walked over to the fridge and got him some cold water. I handed it to him.

"Thanks dude!" He said relaxed.

"Yeah...Let's go upstairs..." I said which I thought was calmly but it came out a little bit nervous.

"Yeah, okay!" He replied.

I walked to upstairs, while Hope followed behind.

Then we entered my room. It was tidy. Ish. I sat down on my double bed and sighed.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked, before he took a small sip of the water.

I was in a daze. I kept thinking about what happened. The images played over and over again in my head. It was as clear as day.

"Hello? Earth to Namine..." He shouted, as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Wow...Sorry..." I replied still in a slight daze.

"So what happened, dude?" He said impatiently.

"Well, I was walking home..."

"Yeah..." He said more impatiently.

"Then, Roxas came up to me..." I continued.

"What? What did that scum want!" He said defensively.

"Then he asked me, what I was listening to..."

"Then..." He replied.

"I said If he wanted to know about music to go ask Seifer, Hayner or Axel..."

"Yeah! You told him! Feisty!"He laughed.

I giggled slightly then continued.

"Then I said, If it wasn't music he wanted to know about what did he want..."

"Yeah..."

"He said nothing..."

"Then what did he want?" He asked suspiciously.

"I stopped walking...and asked him what..."

"Then what?" He asked suspiciously again. He was drinking his water.

"Then, he kissed me..." I said shyly and looked down.

He spat it out, "He...He what?"

I didn't know what to say or do. I just sat there looking at Hope. He stared back confused.


	4. Friday

**Friday-The week is almost over**

I haven't told anyone yet. Not Yuna or Tidus. I'm confused. Roxas clearly told me he wasn't interested. Then as I walk home, he kisses me. I want to tell everyone but no one. I'm a walking time bomb. Someone says something about him I might explode. First period I have Music. Maybe that will cheer me up.

Wait it wouldn't...Someone would be there...

"Hey!" Yuna says cheerfully as she gives me a hug.

"Oh...Hey!" I reply slightly dazed.

"Music first!" She announced happily.

"Yeah...Tidus is there too!" I said a little more lively.

She smiled, "Yeah!"

I smiled back, "Let's walk around."

"Kay!" Yuna replied excitedly.

We walked a bit, waving at people, blowing kisses and talking. Then I saw Roxas. He smiled and gave me elevator eyes again. I rolled mine. And walked on.

"Sora!" Seifer shouted from behind me.

Arghh I hate it when he did that. He wouldn't ever learn.

"SORA!" he shouted again.

I turned around still linked armed with Yuna. "Stop it!" I said calmly. A groud started to form around us.

"Okay Babes," He smiled and put his arm around me "Chill, come have fun with Seifer."

That was just weird and creepy...

"First of all, I'm no one's "babes"; secondly get your hand off me, thirdly No way and fourthly..." I was interrupted when he kissed me, on the lips in front of everyone.

I pulled us apart, "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, I could see Roxas in the corner of my eye.

"Don't act like you didn't want to!" He argued.

That did it. I hit him full on in the stomach. He fell to the ground clutching it,

"Hmm...Don't act like you didn't deserve it." I said as I flicked my hair and walked away linked armed with Yuna. The buzzer sounded, Time for Music!


	5. Music

**Music**

As soon as that little affair happened everyone knew me and Yuna. Not as if weren't uber popular anyway bit all the alders knew us.

"Hey Nai and Yuna!" Demyx shouted at us.

"Hey guy we don't know!" we both said, we looked at each other than laughed.

Then we finally arrived at music. We took to our desks. Next to each other obviously. Roxas, Tidus, Axel, Hayner and Sora entered the class room. Tidus sat next to Yuna. Roxas sat the other side of me.

"Hey!" he whispered into my ear.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

He just smiled smugly. I was confused...still.

"Quiet down everyone!" the teacher shouted above the noise. Everyone surprisingly did as told.

"Now everyone picks a partner of the opposite gender," she announced.

Tidus and Yuna obviously went together. I walked over to Hayner but he was with Olette. Sora was with Kari. Terra with Aqua. Axel with Xion. Ventus wasn't in. Lulu went with Cloud. Rikku went with Leon. Selphie went with Seifer-he walked in after being in the infirmary. And the only guys left her Hope and Roxas. I walked up to Hope, then Vanille ran over and linked arms with him. So the only guy left was Roxas. Partnered for a whole 55minutes with a guy who surprised me with a kiss.

"Hey!" He said in a suspicious way, "Looks like we're together!"

"Woo-Hoo!" I said sarcastically

So what you've got to do it either write and compose a song or create and choreography a slow ballroom dance." The teacher announced, "Get to it..."

"A what?" I asked.

"A slow ballroom dance or a song..." He said.

"What? No way!" I argued raising my arms slightly.

He took me by the hand and led me to the hall. Which had loads of instruments guitars, drums, pianos...everything! I tried to let go of his hand but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go!" I said calmly.

He looks at his hand holding mine and let's goes.

"Sorry, didn't realise..." he asked politely.

"So, which one should we do?" I asked.

"I dunno..."

"Up to you..." I was kind of stuck what to say...

"Both!"

"Both?"

"Yeah, both write and sing a song to dance to..." He said quite intelligently.

"Yeah! We could get double credit..." I agreed.

"Yeah, and we could get to know each other..."

I step back.

"What?" He asked, completely unaware of what he said.

I just coughed.

"Okay! So let's get started this song..." he said hastily changing the subject.

.com/watch?v=3wh8NIfYAZI

Taking chances...

Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world

We both wrote and played the whole song. I sang. He said He wasn't much of a singer.

"Wow, half of it done!" he announced.

"Yeah, we make a good team!" I added.

He nodded with agreement. Then the buzzer sounded. Science, with Sora. Well Sora, Axel, Hayner, Seifer and others...


	6. Science with Sora

**Science**

I hate science. I was good at it but I hate. I sat down at my desk right at the back, next to Axel and Sora.

"Hey, do you have a spare pen?" Sora asked as he put his fingers through his long brown spikes.

"Yeah," I dug in my pencil case until I found one, "Here you go!"

"Thanks!" he replied happily. He did his weird smile thing-cheesy.

I giggled and started my work in my science book.

"I don't get number 1..." he said aloud.

It was such an easy question...What was the symbol for Sodium? Na duhh.

"I'm not sure either," I said, then giggled.

He laughed, "I thought you would, you love science!"

I burst out laughing, "I HATE SCIENCE, I dread it!"

He laughed with me.

"What you guys laughing at?" Axel asked.

"Sora thinks I love science!" I told him.

"What, that's weird, you hate it!" He said in a funny sarcastic kind of way.

"You three at the back, zip it!" The teacher announced.

"Sorry sir!" We all said in chorus.

I kept my head down for the rest of the lesson, but that was hard sitting next to Sora. Whenever I looked over he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Is it true?" Axel asked quietly so Sora couldn't here.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Do you like him?" Axel asked and did that head thing where you point to people.

"Sora? No way!" I laughed.

Sora looked up and said "Told you Axel!"

I and Axel looked at each other. I felt my cheeks flame red.

"I told you I would finish my work." He said, and then smiled.

A sigh of relief was in the room for me and Axel.

"Close!" I said quickly.

The buzzer sounded. Saved by the bell! Break time No more drama for now...I Hope.


	7. More time with Roxas

"Oh yeah," I said "I have to see Roxas...we have to work on something." I said to Sora.

"Really, what?" he replied raising his eye brows again.

"Just a dance..." I giggled.

"Cool!" He looked at me for about 10seconds.

Weird...

I ran off to the hall again. I saw him,

"Hey!" I said.

"Nice to see ya!" he replied, "Let's work on the dance."

He took me by the hand (again) and led me to the middle of the hall. He clicked a button and the intro to the song began. We started doing simple steps, back fourth. Then he dipped me. I smiled. He smiled back. He twirled me, rolled me in closely, then out again. A couple more basic steps, then another spin, pulled in closely then he stopped me. We were both breathing heavily.

"You were awesome!" he said to me.

"I was just going by your lead!" I said while I twirled my hair a bit, but it fell and went in front of my face.

He moved it out of the way and put it behind my ear and smiled.

"Perfect!" he said sweetly.

I wasn't entirely sure how to react. But I smiled. He took my hand and led me outside in front of everyone.

"Roxas and Namine?" Someone whispered.

"I love you!" He said quietly.

I just looked at him. A whole crowd drew. "Sorry..." I said quietly, I pushed through the crowd and ran. I didn't know where I was running, but I was so confused. Tears filled my eyes. Was I happy or sad?


End file.
